Once Upon a Time
by GamerKuro
Summary: A retelling of fairytales,myths,and fables featuring Harry and Draco. Rated M for sexual content
1. The Boy Who Cried Wolf

Disclaimer: All character mention in this fic belongs to J.K Rowling.

Beta'd by Natalya

Important A/N: Most fairytales are short stories so expect most of these oneshots to be short. Though, I will try my best to add length to them when possible. Also there will be times where I won't rewrite a fairytale completely but just write a certain scene from part of the story.

* * *

><p>"A wolf, a wolf!" Draco yelled as he rung the large cowbell in his hand.<p>

He watched as people, families even, ran from their houses and out onto the village field where he stood watching over the flock.

"My boy." said one of the male villagers. "Where is this wolf you speak of?"

A smirk appeared on the young shepherd's face. "You fools, I would have thought you've learned by now, but still you come running like moths to a flame every time I ring this atrocious bell."

Draco was suddenly strung up from his collar by a large man who didn't seem too pleased with his antic. "You little shit. I have had it with you and these false alarms. If you were my child I would punish you."

"If I was your child I would punish myself." Draco retorted.

"You son of a-" That man had raise one of his hands, ready to strike the boy, but was quickly stopped.

"That's enough, Mr. Dursley," spoke an old woman, "Yes, what the boy has done was wrong but it would be even worse for an older man to hit a mere teenager."

The man let out a disgruntled grunt before placing the shepherd back on the ground.

"Draco, dear," said the old woman, "This entire village's wealth depends on our livestock. If anything were to happen, to any livestock, including these flocks of sheep; it could send the entire village spiraling into poverty. That's why we take it so seriously whenever you go off ringing that bell. You have to stop with these childish pranks and ring the bell only when you see an actual wolf. If not we most likely won't come in the event of real danger."

Draco rolled his eyes at the old woman's remark and mentally mocked her. _"You'll come running no matter if I'm in danger or not because you're all idiots._"

He watched as the townspeople went back to the village, angrily glaring and cursing back at Draco as they did. The shepherd shrugged off their heated glances and remarks and turned around to go back to watching the sheep. His body knocked into something hard which sent him falling to the ground. Draco looked up to see what obstacle had caused him to fall, and found himself staring into the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were aware that I was behind you," said the owner of those gorgeous pupils. The man offered his hand which Draco hesitantly grabbed. As he was pulled up to his feet, the shepherd quickly allowed himself to glance over the man's appearance. He was quite handsome; his body possessed a slightly tan glow, which seemed to complement his green eyes and dark hair beautifully. He wore a pair of black trousers that seemed tightly bound to his skin; and a white blouse which had a few buttons unloose and allowed Draco to see a glance of the man's chiseled chest.

"Who are-" Draco quickly cleared his throat as he realized his voice had come out a bit too raspy for his liking, "Who are you? I surely never had seen you in the village before."

"Really? I've been here in the village for about a week though I don't live here. I am just a passing stranger who decided to stay for a bit as he found the sights here..." The man paused and allowed his eyes to linger on Draco's body, causing the shepherd's skin to flush. "Interesting."

"Well, that's all good and nice, but that still doesn't tell me who you are," Draco said; trying to avoid the man's gaze. He couldn't explain it but it was something about the way the man looked at him that seem to send his heart racing.

"Harry," the man finally introduced himself.

"Harry, is it? Well, I'm-"

"Draco Malfoy; the little shepherd boy who likes to pull pranks on the villagers."

"I am no boy; I turn 17 this upcoming month." Draco pouted.

"I'm sorry," Harry apologized, though there seemed to be an amused smile on his handsome face. "Tell me then, shepherd man, why do you enjoy ringing that bell so much? Do you really get enjoyment from seeing the villagers rush out of their homes time and time again?"

Draco thought over the man's question. "No, not really, in fact I beginning to grow quite bored with ringing this bell every day."

"Then why?" Harry asked.

"I can read." Draco simple stated, "Everyone in this village is illiterate besides me. I read books constantly, practically every day, about far off places, creativity, inventions, and new ideals. If the villagers knew how much the world had to offer they would feel like idiots, which they are. They grow up believing that this entire town is where it begins and ends for them but it's not. Outside this town is a world full of knowledge and things just waiting to be discovered, and the villagers would know that if they just bothered to pick up a book once and a while. They deserve to be treated like idiots, so I will continue to ring my bell and make fools out of them to prove it."

"Sounds like you hate it here."

"I would rather be in hell," Draco coldly remarked.

"Then why don't you leave?"

"It's not that easy. I have no real means of travel, no useful skills that I can use to gain money, no map to tell me-"

"Those are all excuses," Harry quickly interrupted, "If you really wanted to do something it doesn't matter what obstacles are in your way, you will still find a way to do it. The truth is that you're scared."

"So, what if I am?" Draco yelled angrily while staring into the man's eyes; though he wished he hadn't as those pupils seem to once again sent his heart a fluttering. "I'm sorry I can't be a brave wanderer like you but going to new places and meeting new people is frightening. I mean I have never been out of this village, I have never known anyone other than the villagers here. I don't think I can go out into this world by myself, alone, completely surrounded by the unknown and nothing to familiarize myself with."

"You can come with me."

"What?"

"You can come with me," Harry repeated. "I know the ways of the world and I can teach you what I've learned over my years of traveling. You'll be able to fit in better with my help and you wouldn't be alone because you'll be with me."

The looked on Harry's face was guileless with a small glimmer of hope twinkling in his lovely green eyes but what the man was offering just couldn't be real. Harry was given Draco a chance to see the world, something the boy has always wanted to do ever since the day he had picked up his first book. But reality couldn't be this kind; it couldn't let him have what he always wanted without paying some type of price.

"You know what, I shouldn't have offered. You clearly don't know me well enough to just go traveling across the land with me," Harry chuckled; though it did nothing to hide the disheartened tone in his voice. "It was nice talking to you, Draco."

The man walked away from the shepherd and into the woods, probably going off to a place that Draco would never once again be offered to see.

Throughout the entire day, Draco mentally argued with himself whether it was good or not for him to take on the stranger's proposal. One minute he was congratulating himself, thinking it was good he hadn't accepted the man's offer. He really didn't know this Harry fella. For all he knew the man could have been some type of psychopath. Hell, Harry probably wasn't even his real name just something he made up to lure unsuspecting villagers, like himself, into following him so he could do god knows what once they were in private. But then the next minute, Draco was yelling at himself for not taking the stranger's offer. The man had basically given him the chance to live out his dream. Not to mention of all the people he could go out into the world with, there were far worse choices than the handsome stranger; and seriously what were the chances of a man that gorgeous being a killer?

In order to give his mind a break from thinking, Draco decided to have fun with the villagers once again. The moon was out, a full one at that, and the shepherd knew that most of the townspeople would be very angry this time around as they were most likely getting ready for bed.

"A wolf, a wolf!" Draco cried as he shook the cowbell in his hand. The shepherd's waited for the villagers to come pouring out their houses once again, but none did, not even a simple light in one of the house came on.

"A wolf, a wolf!" Draco yelled louder while shaking the cowbell even harder. Again, there was no response.

"Looks like they're not coming, Draco."

The shepherd turned around and gasped. It was the stranger, Harry, except he looked nothing like he did earlier that day. He had somehow grown taller, Draco didn't know how, but that man had grew about 6 inches since the last time he had seen him. His shirt was gone and that chiseled frame was now illuminated by the moonlight. And his eyes, those beautiful green eyes from before were now yellow and glowing brighter than a lit fireplace.

"Harry?" Draco questioned.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this moment." Draco shivered in fear as he noticed the long fangs inside Harry's mouth as he spoke. "Ever since I entered this village, I wanted you. But you kept ringing that damn bell, alerting the villagers. I waited for days, hoping that during one of your pranks the townspeople would decide not to come. You were right, Draco, the people in this village are stupid. I didn't expect it to take them this long not to come to another one of your false alarms. However, the fact remains that they didn't come this time, which means I finally have you to myself without worrying about being interrupted."

"Wh-What are you?" Draco asked as he felt fear course through his bones.

"I have many names." Harry replied. "I am often called a monster, others say beast, some even say a miscreation."

"Are you a demon?" The shepherd asked.

Harry chuckled. "No; a wolf."

With speed clearly unknown by man, Harry pounced on to the shepherd causing the two males to fall on to the ground. Draco gasped once he felt his back hit the cold, wet grass beneath him. Harry noticed the man's parted lips and pushed his tongue inside the shepherd's sweet, wet mouth.

Draco let out a heated groan, a groan that shouldn't have happened considering his current situation. The wolf's tongue was swirling around in his mouth, mapping out every region inside his wet cavern and sucking vigorously on his own pink appendage. The action should have felt foreign, bad, wrong even but it didn't. Every twirl of the wolf's tongue set his heart racing, his body shivering, and a sudden twitch to his hardening cock.

Draco shook his head away from the wolf, breaking the kiss and the trail of saliva that hung from their lips.

"You wish to eat me, don't you?" Draco rasped.

"It's true, I hunger for your flesh, but not in the way you think." Harry suddenly flip the shepherd over with such great speed that it took Draco a few seconds to realize that he was now facing the ground. With his long claw like nails, Harry slowly began pulling off the young shepherd's trousers.

"What are you doing back there?" Draco cried as he tried to remove the wolf's hand from off his behind. With using only one hand, Harry grabbed onto both of the man's arms holding on to them tightly so they wouldn't stop him from finishing his task.

"Help! Wolf! Wolf!" Draco cried.

"No use calling out for help. No one will come, they don't believe you," Harry said with a wicked smile plastered on his face. He had finally rid the shepherd of his pants and before him laid the man's delicious pale ass. He rubbed his free hand softly over the man's buttocks before carefully placing a single digit inside the man.

"Ah!" Draco screamed as he felt something foreign enter him. He didn't know what it was but he felt it stretching him causing him to feel an odd yet slightly painful sensation. "Wh-What are you doing?"

"Calm down." Harry spoke, "It will feel good soon. I promise." The wolf continued pushing his finger inside the man; resisting the urge to growl in approval as it felt the tightness and warmth that surrounded his digits. His finger finally hit something round and firm deep within the man, causing the shepherd to suddenly shake violently and release a powerful scream.

"My god, what was that?" Draco panted. He didn't know what had just happen but the wolf had touched something inside him that caused his vision to go white and his penis to be suddenly attacked by small waves of pleasure.

"That is how I plan on making love to you" Harry said as he slid his finger out of the man's ass, "but in order to do that I would have to prepare you properly which requires two hands. Do you want me to make you feel that intense pleasure again?"

"Yes," Draco stated without a second thought.

"So, if I let go of your hands, you'll promise not to try and fight me?" Harry questioned.

Draco nodded. Harry smiled and let go of the shepherd's arms which fell limply to his sides. With his now free hand, he spread the man's cheeks apart and lowered his face so he was now directly staring at the man's pink, twitching, entrance. His tongue came out and circled around the hole before diving straight in.

Draco let out a tiny squeak as he felt something wet and smooth enter him. He turned his head to see what had replace the wolf's finger and turned bright red once he saw the wolf's faces buried deep into his anus.

"No, not there. That's disgu-ugh!" Draco let out a large groan as felt the tongue twirling around inside him, stretching out his walls before hitting the spot that had caused him such great pleasure before. "Harry!" The shepherd moan louder as he felt the wolf's tongue now jab mercilessly away at that sensitive area.

Harry purposely abused the shepherd's prostate. He went from taking quick thrust to making slow long licks on the sensitive flesh. He wanted, no needed, to see Draco cum as well as make him feel like he was losing his mind in the process. And considering that the shepherd's was now shaking violently as well as sputtered a list of incoherent words he had already succeeded on the later and was about to accomplish the first.

Draco's body felt like it was on fire, his breath was coming up in short pants, and his stomach was twitching intensely. The shepherd didn't understand what was going on with his body; no one had ever done this or made him feel this way before. He body was thrashing with pleasure, his entire flesh suddenly now more sensitive as the wolf swirled his incredibly large tongue inside him. Yet, despite how good he felt, it just didn't feel like enough. He needed something to push him over the edge, even though he didn't understand what the edge was. Harry hit that delicate area inside him once again and felt a something like liquid fire pushed down from the pit of his stomach and went straight to his dick. The shepherd screamed, probably loud enough for the whole village to hear, as he felt something white and hot shoot out of his penis and onto the ground below him.

Harry removed himself away from the man's ass and allowed himself to enjoy the sight of the shepherd experiencing what was probably his first climax.

Draco let out a whimper as he felt the last of his seed spill out onto the ground. He then turned around, shaking slightly, and looked into the wolf's eyes. If it was possible, they looked even hungrier than before.

"My, my, my, what an amazing sight you make," Harry said as he stared down at the flustered man below him. "Flushed skin, beautiful face, and nice redden cock that seems to already be coming back to life despite the intense orgasm you just had; but what's this?" Harry's hand rested on the shepherd's gray blouse. "This won't do; you're still clothed."

A loud rip, broke through the air and Draco didn't have to look down to realize that the wolf had shredded his shirt.

"Much better." Harry grinned as he stared lustfully at the now fully nude shepherd. "Now that your entire body is revealed to me I guess it is only fair that I do the same."

The wolf took off his pants and Draco gasped at the man's rather large cock. It was probably about the same length as his except the wolf's member looked so much thicker. It was fully erect, bright red, and the head and shaft were both covered with pre-cum which seem to glisten in the moonlight.

"Would you allow me to put this inside you?" Harry asked as he held the base of his harden member.

"That?" Draco questioned as he couldn't imagine such a large thing being placed inside him.

"It will hurt at first, but then it will feel so good. Even better than the pleasure my finger and tongue has brought you."

"Better," the shepherd moaned as he couldn't even fathom something to feel better or even as good as what he had experienced only seconds ago.

Draco nodded his head and Harry quickly took a hold of his hips. He then looked towards the village and growled. "What's wrong?" the shepherd asked.

"I hear people coming," The wolf said angrily; his eyes suddenly glowing brighter than before. He got off the ground and picked Draco up bridal style. Before the man could even blink, he found himself and the wolf hiding behind a tree that was only a few distances away from the field they had just been lying in.

"How did you-"

"Shh," The wolf quickly hushed as he stared out into the field. He saw two people, a man and a woman, walk out onto the groung with lit lanterns in hand.

"Why are we even out here, Mrs. Mcgonagall?" asked the man, "Obviously, this is just another one of Draco's pranks."

"I don't know about that, Dursley," remarked the old woman, "He sounded serious this time and did you hear those screams."

Draco felt something pressed against his entrance. He looked down and saw the wolf's penis slowly entering him. He let out a strangled groan.

"Hush, if you make a sound they'll find us, and I don't think you want them to find you like this." Harry whispered.

"Don't you think we should at least wait for them to leave first?" Draco said, his voice coming out in pants as he felt the wolf's member pushing further inside him.

"Nonsense, I won't have my mating interrupted by two nosy humans." Harry then thrust deeper inside the shepherd, fully sheathing himself inside the man.

Draco had to bite his lip to keep himself from screaming. The wolf's cock was so big that it stretched him to the point that he almost felt as if he was about to break. It was a painful feeling but slowly he began to feel it go numb.

"My god, Dursley look at this!" Draco was no longer looking out on to the field. He was too busy concentrating on the wolf's face as well as the being's member inside him. However, from the sounds of it, the two villagers must have found something interesting.

"Remember," Harry whispered into the shepherd's ear. "All it will take is just one little sound and they'll find us."

"It's his clothes." Draco heard Mr. Dursley speak.

Harry pulled out of Draco leaving only his head inside the shepherd's entrance before quickly slamming back in. Draco dug his nails into the wolf's shoulder and buried his face into the creature's neck to prevent himself from letting out a loud scream. Harry's cock had hit the nerve deep inside him with force; which had caused a strong and intense tingly sensation to be sent straight to his own length.

"It looks like they've been torn."

Harry took another thrust inside the shepherd.

"You don't think a wolf has gotten to him?"

And another.

"I see no other possible explanation."

And another and another and another, to the point that Draco was sure that the man's shoulders must have been bleeding at how deep his nails were digging in to them now.

"Quick, let's go back to the village and round up a mob to go searching for him...or what's left of him."

Draco listened carefully to hear if the two villagers were gone, all the while Harry continued thrusting into him with great animal-like speed and powerful strokes. When he no longer heard footsteps, Draco let out a tiny whimper which quickly turned into a scream as he allowed his body to sing out the amazing pleasure he was feeling. His vision was now completely blurred and the only thing he could hear was the sounds of his own moans as well as the wet sound of the wolf's cock fiercely plunging into his body.

"God, you feel so good!" Harry growled. The shepherd's was so tight, every time he pulled out of him it felt like the man's muscles were trying to cling to him so that his cock couldn't leave Draco's ass. It was such an exquisite feeling and the hot heat that was offered from being inside the tight entrance only added more to the sensation.

The two fucked intensely for what seemed like hours but could have only been for mere minutes. Both trying to give as much pleasure as they received. Finally, Draco could no longer hold back anymore.

"Har...ry...I need..." Draco could only say in pants.

"Cum, my mate, let the entire town hear me bring you to your completion."

Draco closed his eyes and let out a scream so loud that he was sure that it had alerted the distance villagers of his and the wolf's location. His seed sputtered violently on the wolf's chest while he tightened his muscles around the creature's length as he rode out his orgasm. The sudden increased tightness of the male's ass sent Harry over. He let out a powerful howl before releasing his cum deep inside the shepherd's ass.

Draco felt amazing. His entire body felt tingly and his mind felt hazy yet clear all at the same time. He wanted to enjoy this sudden euphoric glow his was feeling, but was stopped from doing so as he felt the wolf quickly pull out of him and placed him back onto the ground.

"Quick, we need to go." said Harry.

"Go? Why?" Draco questioned; suddenly confused at the wolf's strange behavior.

"I'm pretty sure we alerted the villagers of our location and it will only be a few seconds before they come here with torches and pickaxes in hand. We need to leave now."

"Leave..." Draco stated, before staring back at the village he had spent his entire life in.

"Do you still not wish to come with me?" Harry asked; his face now suddenly taking on a hurt expression.

Draco looked at the man before him. The man who was a wolf, the man who probably had many more secrets that the shepherd wasn't aware of, but also the man who had caused his body to feel such wonderful things, as well as the man who was now offering him to live his dream.

Draco grabbed a hold of the wolf's hand. "No, I want to come with you." Harry smiled.

"But I think I should put on some clothes-Hey!" Draco yelled as he was once again picked up bridal style by the wolf. Harry then began to jump from tree to tree, moving farther and farther away from Draco's village.

"Don't worry; I'll give you clothes once we get to my mansion."

"Mansion?"

Harry looked down at the shepherd's puzzled face and laughed. "Oh, there is so much you'll soon learn about me."


	2. Pinnichio

Beta'd by Natalya

A/N: Harry is only a day or two old in this one. Hence, his childlike mind.

Harry sat alone in the dark, locked in a cage that the puppeteer had put him in. He felt tears pour down his wooden face as he thought back to the two sneaky actors who had tricked him into working for the evil entertainer. Why hadn't he just listened to his cricket friend and headed to school like he was supposed to? He was now trapped and would probably remain that way forever.

A bright blue light suddenly appeared in the middle of the room. Slowly, the light dimmed until a tall, beautiful, blonde man dressed in a blue robe was revealed.

Harry gasped. It was the blue fairy who had brought him to life, Draco.

"Harry, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?" The blue fairy asked.

If it was possible for his wooden face to show emotion, Harry would have looked extremely nervous at the moment. He was worried that the blue fairy would find out about all the bad deeds he had done in only a day after he'd been given life. Draco waved his wand and the cage Harry was trapped in opened.

"Thank you, thank you." Harry said as he ran out of the cage.

"Harry, have you've been a good boy?" the fairy asked.

Harry thought the question over. There was no doubt in his mind that skipping school was considered as something bad, however, he couldn't tell the fairy that. The fairy had said he would only grant him his wish of being a real boy if he behaved like a good one.

"Yes." Harry lied.

"Really?" The fairy questioned.

"Honest."

"Honest? We'll see." Draco murmured the last words under his breath so Harry couldn't hear. "Well, Harry, you said you have been a good boy and like I have promised I shall grant you your wish."

Draco tapped his wand on Harry's head and before the puppet could even figure out what was happening; he had found himself transformed into a human.

"Wow!" Harry exclaimed as he stared down at his new body. He had skin and hair now; he was also a lot taller, almost reaching the same height as the blonde fairy himself. "Oh, thank you so much blue fairy."

"Not so fast, Harry." Draco said as he took a seat on one of the chairs in the room. "I wish for you to tell me exactly how you got trapped in that cage. I mean, it must be an interesting story considering you're supposed to be in school right now."

"Uh, okay." Harry said while swallowing a lump in his throat that he hadn't realized had formed. He was worried that the fairy would take back his wish if he told him the truth., which he clearly didn't want as he had barely experienced what it was like to be a real human yet. So he decided his best option was to lie. The ex-puppet thought it was a good plan considering it had worked before.

"Come, Harry. Sit on my lap and tell me about the day you had." said Draco.

Harry walked over to the blue fairy and sat down on the man's thighs. It was a bit awkward at first considering his newly gained height but he shifted his body so he was now comfortably sitting on the man's lap.

"So, tell me, Harry; why are you not in school?" asked the fairy.

"Well, I was going to school but I met somebody." Harry answered as he quickly tried to think up a lie.

"Met somebody?"

"Yeah. Two kidnappers." Harry felt something vibrating in the depth of his ass that caused him to whimper. He didn't know what the feeling was but decided not to worry about it as he thought it was just something that all humans must have felt.

"Kidnappers? Weren't you afraid?" Draco asked as he adjusted his hip. The action caused Harry to whimper again as Draco's thigh had slightly rubbed against his butt increasing the vibration of whatever was twitching inside him.

"No." Harry panted, "But they did tie me in a big sack-AH!" Harry let out loud scream as he felt the twitching in his ass intensify.

"You don't say." Draco said smiling as he pretended not to notice Harry sudden weird behavior. "And where was your cricket friend while this was all happening?"

"Ugh...he was...he was..." Harry was finding it so hard to concentrate with the sudden tingly sensation he felt going on deep inside his ass. He didn't understand what was happening but whatever was twitching inside him was causing his body to heat up, his mind was now suddenly hazy, and some type of flesh in his front of his pants was beginning to grow. It was really weird but at the same time it felt kind of good. "He was tied up in a little sack." Harry groan loudly as he felt the pulsing inside him grow stronger.

"Really?"

"Yeesss!" Harry hissed. The vibration was getting worse.

"Well, then tell me, Harry; how did you escaped?" Draco said while purposely moving his leg slightly causing a tiny mewled to pour from the former puppet's mouth.

"I-I didn't. They ch-chopped me up into fire woo-OH GOD!" Harry screamed as he felt the inside of his ass now twitching more violently than ever. It felts so good yet unbearable at the same time."Blue fairy, what's happening to me?" Harry asked as he absentmindedly began rubbing his bottom against the fairy's thighs.

"Perhaps, you haven't been telling the truth?" Draco remarked.

"But I have. Every single wor-UGH!" Harry visions had gone white as he felt the pulsing inside of him increase with greater force. "Please! Please! I can't take anymore. I'm sorry!"

"You see, Harry; a lie will continue to get worse and worse that even the liar himself won't be able to handle it." Draco said as he watched the man hump desperately against his leg.

"I won't...ah...lie...oh...again...ugh...I promise." Harry said truthfully.

"I'll forgive you this time and hopefully you learned your lesson." Draco waved his wand and the twitching in Harry's ass quickly stopped. Harry made a sigh of relief, however, he still felt uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" Draco asked as he noticed the former puppet's perplexed face.

"A part of my body feels like its in pain." Harry answered.

"What part of your body?"

Harry unzipped his pants and Draco let out a groan of approval at seeing the man's erect dick. The fairy hadn't counted on the man being so well hung once human.

"Fairy, is this normal?" Harry asked as he stared down at the long redden flesh on his body.

"Yes, that's perfectly normal." Draco began to explain, "The discomfort you feel only happens when you get 'excited'; and considering the thrilling experiences your body just had it's no wonder why you're like this. Do you want me to make it go away?"

"Please." Harry begged.

Draco slide off the rest of the man's pants before pulling up his robe.

"You have one too." Harry gasped as he stared at the man's own redden flesh that was now revealed to him.

"Yes, many men do, but I suppose their cocks aren't as lovely as mine and yours," Draco said as he adjusted Harry's body so his dick was now touching the entrance of the former puppet's ass.

"Cock?" Harry questioned.

"Yes, that's what it's called. Remember it well." Draco said before pushing inside the man.

Harry groan as he felt the fairy's 'cock' enter him. The intrusion felt weird but oddly satisfying as he felt it stretch the inner walls of his ass. Draco pushed himself deeper inside Harry, not even bothering to take his time as he knew the magic he had used earlier had numbed the ex-puppet from feeling pain. The fairy was impressed at how tight the man felt. He was aware that Harry was a virgin but the tautness and warmth that now surrounded his dick felt absolutely amazing. He began thrusting into the man's firm ass hitting Harry's prostate with each thrust.

Harry back arched as he let out a loud scream. He felt the thing that had caused him so much pleasure and discomfort from before now being abused by the fairy's cock. It caused his breathing to come out in short pants and his vision to go completely white. His cock, however, was where the feeling felt the best. He could swear that tiny electrifying waves of pleasure were being sent to the throbbing flesh every time Draco hit that sensitive area inside him.

"God, you feel so good," Draco grunted as he continued to pump inside the man's ass which seemed to cling to him tighter and tighter with each thrust.

"You too...cock...feels amazing" Harry said in between pants.

Draco stared at the former puppets face and quickly regretted it. Harry face was bright red, his eyes dazed, and mouth hung open in complete bliss. The image was just a perfect example of erotic and had Draco cumming on sight.

"Fuck!" The fairy cursed before placing Harry's leg around his shoulder and giving one last thrust. Harry let out a loud gasp as he felt something warm and wet spray onto the sensitive area within his ass. The contact of Draco's semen coating Harry's prostate triggered the former puppet's climax. His own hot, wet liquid burst from his cock and landed in small streams onto the fairy's stomach and upper chest.

The two remain connected, their pants the only thing breaking the silence of the room.

"That was amazing." Harry finally said.

"Yes, yes it was." Draco agreed, "But I am afraid our fun has ended." He then lifted his wand and cast a spell around him and Harry. In just a blink of an eye, the blue fairy and Harry was now fully clothed though Harry had returned back to his previous wooden state.

"Hey, what happened?" Harry asked as he stared at his wooden hands.

"Surely, Harry, you didn't expect me to reward you so easily after the mess you have caused." Draco said as he got out of the chair and placed the now small puppet on the ground. "That was just a small glance of what you will look like if you can prove that you are a good boy."

"And if I do prove that I'm a good boy and turned back into a human, can we do what we just did again?" Harry said with hope laced throughout his voice.

"If..." Draco said with a smirk before vanishing into thin air.

Harry smiled. He would no longer tell lies nor stray from the path of good. Now more than ever he wanted to be a real boy and he wanted to be one fast.


	3. Thumbelina

Beta'd by Kjmom

Huge warning: This features Marcophilia

Draco fell down into the winter snow. He no longer had the energy to walk through the harsh blizzard. He was cold, hungry, tired, and knew that soon he would be dead. Draco was surprised he had lasted so long in the outside world being as tiny as he was. He was only 3 inches tall, no bigger than a thumb, but even despite his small size his parents had loved him dearly.

That was why he had been so angry when he had found himself kidnapped by a group of frogs during his slumber. They had wanted him to be the groom for their king's daughter, but of course, Draco did not comply with their plans. He escaped from the frog's castle injuring a few guards as he did. Once he was sure he was off the frog's land, he began searching for his home, praying that it wasn't too far away.

He had spent hours, days, and now weeks searching for his home and still he had yet to find it. Now, here he was; lying in the snow, completely exhausted, and waiting patiently for death. He saw a white feather fall from the sky and smiled before closing his eyes. The angels had come, and now it was time for him to leave this horrible world.

Draco heard the light sound of a bird cooing, and the feel of warmth surrounding his body. He opened his eyes, his vision blurring at first, but slowly they cleared, and Draco saw that he was no longer out in the cold but in a house. He looked down to see that he was lying on a wooden table, and was blanketed by a white cotton napkin. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a small plate full of berries and nuts. With a growling stomach, Draco quickly got out from beneath the napkin, and ran towards the plate of food.

Draco grabbed a piece of a particularly bright red strawberry, and shoved the portion of fruit into his mouth. He let out a satisfied moan, as he tasted the berry's sweetness on his tongue. "Ah, so you're finally up."

Frightened by the sudden voice, Draco quickly turned around to see who was in the room with him. He stared into the eyes of a giant, though he quickly reminded himself that it was not the man who was big, just he who was really small. The man smiled at him, his green eyes seeming to twinkle behind his glasses as he did.

"Please don't be afraid of me." said the man, "I don't wish to hurt you, just want to make sure you're okay. Your body felt so cold after my owl brought you here, that I had almost taken you as dead"

"Owl?" Draco said, as he looked around the room. He then spotted a familiar white owl perched on top of a book case nearby. "I remember that bird. I help fixed one of his wings only days ago."

"Oh, so that's what happened." The man said as he stared back at the owl. "I had let Hedwig fly around outside, but when he didn't come back right away, I began to get worried. However, days later he came back with a small bandage wrapped around one of his wings. I guess I have you to thank for that."

Draco felt his cheeks heat up, as the man smiled down at him. "Who are you?"

"My name is Harry, and this is my home. It's not much, but I suppose to you it may look like a mansion, being that you are such a small creature. I hope you don't mind me asking, but are you a pixie?"

"No, I'm a human, a small one," Draco bitterly stated, "but still a human. I was living with my parents until I was kidnapped by frogs during my sleep. I escaped, but since then, I haven't been able to find my way back home."

"Do you, perhaps, know what village your home was in?" Harry asked. "If you do, I could easily take you there by carriage."

"No, my parents never talked about the town much; this is the first time I have every left the house, so I don't know what my village looks like."

"How sad. I wish there was something I could do for you." Suddenly, an idea popped into the Harry's head, "I know, why don't you just stay here with me?"

"What?" Draco said, shocked by the man's kindness, "Are you serious?"

"Yes. I doubt your presence here will cause any trouble, plus it's the least I can do, considering you did to help save Hedwig."

The owl seemed to hoot in approval.

So, Draco stayed with Harry, and during his stay, he discovered many things about the man. He found out that the man was extremely kind. He took constant care of Draco. He made sure that Draco had food to eat, sewed him small clothes, and even built him a miniature house to live in. Draco also began to noticed how incredibly handsome Harry was, and would often notice many females staring at the man whenever Harry would take him shopping. The stares Harry received from females would always make him jealous, which made him aware of something else.

In just the short time he had spent with the man, Draco had fallen in love with Harry. He knew that it was the man's kindness and charming personality that had caused him to be so taken with him, but despite how much he wanted to be with Harry, he knew that their love could not be. Draco was just too small, and because of that, he could not do many things that were required to be someone's lover. He couldn't hold Harry's hand, cuddle against him at night, even the simple task of cooking for the man was out of Draco's range. The small man prayed every night, to every god and religion, to make him bigger, but his prayers were always left unanswered, yet his love for Harry continued to grow, until finally he could take it no more.

Draco had decided he had no choice but to leave; it was too much torture for his heart to be around the man he loved without ever having a chance to be with him fully. But, before he left, he wanted to say goodbye to Harry, in his own special way.

Draco waited to make sure Harry was asleep before walking out of the small house the man had made for him. The house had been placed on a nightstand next to Harry's bed, so it was easy for Draco to tell if the man was awake or not. Harry was sound asleep, resting on top of his bed with a book in hand. Draco smiled, as he realized the man must have fallen asleep during his reading, probably too tired to even cover himself with a blanket.

Draco walked toward the edge of the nightstand; he looked down to make sure he was above his target before jumping of the ledge and onto Harry's pillow. He landed with a soft thump, and slid down the cushion until he was lying on the mattress. Draco looked back to see if his movements had woken Harry, but fortunately the man was still asleep.

Draco walked down the bed, occasionally climbing over small lumps and ripples that had been formed into the bedsheets. He finally made it towards the man's legs, which fortunately for him, were slightly spread apart, giving him enough room to enter inside the man's nightshirt. Draco walked in between the man's legs, entering his gown, and only stopping once he came upon the man's limp cock. Draco stared in awe at Harry's massive length, which rested neatly on the man's ball sac. He was aware that it probably only looked huge due to his tiny size but still the man was impressive.

Draco took off the tiny clothes he was wearing, and made his way over to Harry's penis. His heart pounded with excitement, as he got to the tip of the man's length. With shaking hands, Draco pushed back the skin of Harry's dick, slowly revealing the pink, bulbous head that was hidden within. He kissed the mushroom shaped flesh, enjoying the taste of the light clear liquid that coated his mouth. He then began licking away at the tip of the cock, dipping his tongue into the hole of the head as often as possible.

Draco heard Harry make a loud groan, and quickly paused his actions. He stayed perfectly still, listening for signs to tell if the man was awake or not. When he once again heard Harry snoring, he sighed in relief.

He let go of the head of the man's dick and carefully began climbing on the thick flesh. He wrapped his legs around the shaft of the cock and moaned in contentment, as his own length made contact with the warm flesh of Harry's. Draco began rubbing against the man's shaft; whimpering in pleasure, as he felt the friction that their cocks created grinding together. It was such a wonderful sensation, made even more satisfying by the fact that it was Harry's cock which Draco was riding on.

Harry began to release more moans, which Draco was oblivious to, as he concentrated on nothing else except humping against the man's dick. Draco began to feel the length rise, and held on tightly, as he realized Harry was now becoming erect.

"Harry." Draco moaned with joy at seeing the man's awakening cock. He was so happy that, even despite his small stature, he could still somehow give the man pleasure. He began thrusting against the the man's now reddening shaft more vigorously, bringing out heated moans from the both of them.

"Fuck!" Draco heard a loud curse before he saw the nightgown be pulled off him. The small man looked up and saw Harry staring down at him with a flushed face and glazed eyes.

"Draco, what are you doing?" The man asked in between pants. Draco did not answer, instead he took a hold of the bulbous head once more and began licking and sucking it, while continuing to grind his body into the man's cock.

Harry moaned loudly, before falling back onto his bed. "Oh god, that feels so good."

Draco pushed rapidly up and down Harry's shaft, his body now sticky and wet, as it was covered thoroughly with the clear liquid that poured from the tip of the man's penis.

"Draco." Harry tried to warn.

Draco felt Harry's cock shake violently, before feeling something move inside the man's shaft and up towards the head. Draco did not stop his frotting, even when he felt Harry's warm, white cum sliding down from the top of Harry's cock and onto his body. The small man was too busy seeking out his own release to care.

"Harry." Draco hollered, as he came onto the man's length.

Harry let out a content moan, before grabbing a small napkin on the nightstand next to him. He gently took a hold of Draco, who was lying motionless on his now limp dick, and cleaned him of the semen that was coating his body.

"Okay, what was that." Harry rasped, once Draco was cleaned.

"That was me saying goodbye." The small man explained, "though I hadn't planned on you waking up. You're usually a heavy sleeper."

"You'll be surprised how quickly a man wakes up when feeling a tug on his groin," Harry chuckled, but quickly changed his expression into a more serious one. "Wait, good bye? Draco, do you plan on leaving."

"Yes." Draco said, while looking away from Harry.

"Why?" Harry asked,looking deeply hurt, "Do you not like it here? Have I done something to offend you?"

"No, none of that. You could never do anything to hurt me or make me hate it here." The small man stated

"Then why do you wish to leave?"

"I love you." Draco confessed, "But, I can't be with you. Not that it matters, since I know you do not wish to be burdened with a lover of my size. But, despite knowing that you can never love me, and despite being so small, my heart still aches whenever I'm near you, and it's getting to be too much for me to take. That's why I need to leave, Harry. I don't think I can handle feeling this way any longer."

"Draco." Harry said, as he gently brushed a finger over the small man's hair, "I love you too."

"What?" Draco said while looking extremely flabbergasted, "But I'm so tiny."

"Yes, you are small, but you have such a big heart, and that's what really counts in a lover. It also doesn't hurt that you're cute too." Harry joked, "Draco, please don't leave me. My heart and this house will feel empty if you leave."

"Are you sure, Harry? There so many things I can't do as a lover because of my size." Draco reminded him.

"All I need is for you to love me, and that is enough." Harry stated, before kissing the man's forehead with his bottom lip. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to go to sleep; your little 'farewell' has caused me to become quite tired."

Harry laid back down on his pillow, while placing Draco right next to him. The small man watched as Harry closed his eyes, smiling as he did.

"Goodnight, Harry." Draco whispered, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


End file.
